Lutk
Lutk Lutk is the main antagonist of the series LUTK Invasion. He is brothers with Mutk the previous main antagonist of the last 2 seasons of the show. In terms of his special abilities Lutk doesn't have anything notable, but he does have a Reaper transformation and when Mutk takes control of him they can transform into Cross Mutk. His personality is one of someone very cocky, and boastful of themselves. However, he does get very mad at times such as during Shiroma's training sessions. In terms of his appearance he looks identical to his brother only that his clothing is in a different color compared to his brother. Whenever he uses his Reaper form he grows a wing, and his eye turns red. Role in MUTK Invasion 2 and LUTK Invasion MUTK Invasion Season 2 Lutk only made a small cameo appearance after the credits where he wasn't shown fully, but his arm was shown grabbing Mutk's hat from the battlefield. LUTK Invasion Being the main antagonist of the season. LUTK appears in the first episode where he attacks Zelion. He then teleports away posing (possibly taunting them). Once Zelion, Photohon, and Galaxion find Lutk he reveals himself to be the brother of Mutk. He then goes on to attack all of them again using a beam sword, and also reveals he not only has Kaioken, but he injected himself with Ultra DNA. Lutk then decided to go further beyond in using his Reaper form on top of the Kaioken. However, more reinforcements for the heroes arrived to help. Lutk then continues, and defuses Vileon and Zelos. Angry Vileon attacks Lutk along with Zelos helping him. The fight seemed mostly equal between him against Vileon and Zelos. However, the other heroes started to step in and that's when the tides were turning against Lutk. Luckily, for Lutk though he managed to injure Galaxion and Photohon bringing them out of the fight, but Vileon challenged Lutk to a beam struggle in which he accepted. However, Vileon lost and was thrown to another to another galaxy. Lutk made a mistake however when he let Rotu-4 and Zamon use their full power. The end result of this was Lutk being shocked at the power increase they have, and was easily getting overpowered by the both of them. Things got worse when Rotu-4 absorbed a Time Gear, so with no other choice left Lutk fled. Later, Lutk seemingly forms an alliance with Sqeegee, but are interrupted by Chris. Who demands them to leave his territory, neither Lutk or Sqeegee is willing to leave. Which causes Chris to attack Sqeegee, angering Sqeegee enough to transform into his Supreme form. Together Sqeegeee and Lutk fought Chris, and were beating him until a portal opened up in which Chris was flung into, and the portal closes ending the brief fight between them. Lutk was glad the fight was over, decides to move onto more important things. However, the recognize Vileon, Zelos, and Hecon training. So they decide to try and stop them, Lutk is the first one to attack as he punches the entire trio. In the middle of the fight Lutk realizes that Mutk is still alive, but in a ghost like state of being, however if Lutk dies then Mutk will be erased.It was also revealed that Lutk gave Senz his Ultra Rage. Unfortunately for Lutk, Zelos reveals that he injected some of Mutk's DNA into himself, and now has an enhanced version of Kaioken known as "Delta Kaioken" which Zelos starts to use powering up. Lutk tries to attack Zelos, but it has no affect on him and only made Zelos attack Sqeegee instead. Luckily, Lutk they are successfully pushing Hecon and Vileon back, but are failing to push Zelos back at all, but worst of all the heroes arrived at the fight scene. Mutk notices there's no other choice, but to posses Lutk so he does exactly that. When Lutk got possessed his appearance changed to resemble Mutk more. The possessed Lutk then starts overpowering the heroes, and starts powering up into a new form called "Cross MUTK". Unfortunatley, he got the attention of Concordea, and she confirms that he turned into a Demi-God. In order to test the new powers he gained, Cross Mutk kills Mr. Moustache. The heroes all start to prepare on fighting him, but it was Photomom who made the first attack as she got enraged over the fact that Mutk had tried to kill her sons Galaxion and Photohon she then transforms into an upgraded version of Ultra Rage. Then she attacks Cross Mutk, and was actually relative to his strength, but the other heroes started to step in such as Ditto who punched Cross Mutk after clashing with Photomom. Mutk realizing he doesn't have much time left in possessing Lutk leaves his body. Too confused to fight Lutk teleports away from the fight, however Lutk teleports to the location to where Echo is at. Lutk notices Echo, and at first tries to get her to join him but she refuses. So, Lutk threatens to kill her, but she punches Lutk in the face instead. Lutk was losing the fight a lot, and notices he has to use his Reaper form. But even after transforming he was still losing against Echo. All of a sudden Mutk grabs Echo, and holds her in place for Lutk to fire a beam to kill her with. Luckily, for Echo, Cyro punches Mutk making him let go and saving Echo. Noticing the heroes are returning Mutk posses Lutk again, and once again transforms into his Cross form. Gamerboy, however gains a new form and fights Cross Mutk for a brief period of time. Before Protein Man comes back, and defeats Cros Mutk in one hit. Starting to get desperate Mutk uses Kaioken 20x in order to fight the heroes. However, the heroes had gotten much stronger since then and were easily beating down Mutk until he regained his Cross form again, and started fighting with Zamon, but even then the heroes still overpowered Cross Mutk with relative ease. To the point where when Cryption shot a beam at Mutk it forced Mutk to leave, but before Cryption could finish Lutk. Mutk punched Cryption out of the way, and teleports Lutk out of the fight. Later, it was revealed Lutk was teleported to where Shiroma was located at, Shiroma comments on how Lutk lacks training. Lutk was more surprised then angry over Shiroma's comment. Lutk then explains to Shiroma who the heroes are, and that Mutk had killed one of them while he was possessed. Shiroma didn't really care, and went ahead with training them instead. As Sqeegee then transforms into another form. So, Sqeegee, Mutk, and Lutk all started to attack Shiroma, but they fail miserably as they filed to land 1 hit on Shiroma as he was easily beating all of them. It was revealed Shiroma gave Lutk and the others a 10 minute break from the training, and with this Lutk took this to attack Chren. As he was easily defeating him and his friends, but he was forced to leave as the 10 minute was about to run out. Sqeegee decides to transform into an upgraded version of his base and Super form. However, Sqeegee failed at doing any damage on Shiroma and got his soul absorbed by him instead. Lutk was shocked by this as he didn't know Shiroma was able to do something like that. As the session ended they still didn't impress Shiroma at all, however he did let Sqeegee go off to fight the heroes. Later, Lutk was shown to be getting stressed over something. Curious, Shiroma asked Lutk what was wrong with him, but instead Lutk got mad to the point where he attacked Shiroma with a blast. Although, this ended with Lutk having his soul absorbed. He was then transported by Shiroma to Vitiance's palace in a unknown room. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains